Dominic Padagos
Write the text of your Dominic Padagos (born March 10, 1965) is a former Major League Baseball shortstop and former Archaeological professor for Cambridge University. He was drafted by the San Francisco Giants in the second round of the 1990 MLB draft. He played college baseball at Stanford. A five-time All Star selection, Padagos famously ended his professional baseball career (November 10, 1997) to pursue his dream of “exploration and discovery.” Experts Chris Berman and Joe Morgan of ESPN questioned this move as, "he had hit .311 with 135 home runs and 182 steals during his 5 year MLB tenure." He was ranked #6 as the best shortstop of the 1990’s on the MLB Network’s show “The Top 10.” Former Giants player Barry Bonds had this to say on Padagos, “He was one of the greatest ever, I don’t care! If that man would’ve never retired, we would have brought at least two championships to this city.” Padagos was born in Havana, Cuba. Growing up, he played primarily baseball and soccer; however, he had routinely stated his interest in exploration and archaeology. By the age of 15, he had excelled at baseball and was even prospected by the Baltimore Orioles to sign. However, he remained to finish school, and was eventually recruited and given a scholarship by Stanford University. While in college, he excelled at baseball and again was given the opportunity to join the MLB. On account of his "love for archaeology", he famously postponed his entrance into the MLB to finish his masters even though it meant he couldn’t play professionally or for college for two years. After eventually completing his masters, he was offered a job to teach at Cambridge University, but chose to enter the 1990 MLB draft. uring his time off, he had worked meticulously to remain in shape and practice baseball drills. He quickly rose through the minor league levels, and gained a spot on the San Francisco Giants roster after two years. During his first full season, he hit .300, 33 home runs, 103 rbi, and 35 steals on his way to National League Rookie of the Year honors. During his five full professional seasons, he played every game, hit at least .300, hit at least 20 home runs, stole at least 30 bases, and played in each All Star game (5 x). He never won a World Series title, but finished his playoff career batting .350 with 5 home runs and 5 stolen bases in 9 games. After retiring from the game, he was again offered a job teaching at Cambridge University. He was hired in December of 1997. After two years of teaching, the university gave him permission to manage archeological teams consisting or students and professors from the college. His primary focus was on South American ruins and jungles; however, he did plan smaller trips throughout the United States. On June 10, 2001, Professor Padagos led an archeological team of one other professo, four students, two guides, and three other unidentified individuals to dig at a site he had located in the Amazon rainforest along the Northeast of Peru. The nature of the trip was said to be focused on the rumored remains of an unknown species. Since the trip, no one has returned and the groups’ whereabouts remain unknown. Locals have reported sightings of the group prior to them entering the forests, but none since. There have been multiple rumors on the random disappearances, but to this point no concrete facts have surfaced. National media have made multiple documentaries and stories on the subject. article here!